Rainy Night
by MeChwangie
Summary: Story about Changkyu couple. Gak bisa buat summary, langsung baca aja!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Rainy Night**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, etc**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Desclaimer : Mereka semua adalah milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing. Meme disini hanya meminjam namanya saja.**

**Warming : Genderswitch for uke here. Banyak Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Cerita murni karya Meme dan agak ambur adul ini cerita. Hehe. Bacanya pelan-pelan saja yah.!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Gak suka, Klik Back aja!**

_**_**_**MeChwangie_**

_**Mencoba kuat , untuk menjalani hidup ini**_

_**Mencoba tegar, akan bayang-bayang masa lalu**_

_**Mencoba tangguh, untuk momok masa depan**_

_**I'll try to begin my new life in the future, and Forget it at the past.**_

Beberapa kalimat yang baru saja ditulis oleh seorang yeoja manis di sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru miliknya. Penyesalan yang ia terima sangat menusuk dan mengoyak hancur hati yeoja ini. Kebahagiaan, keceriaan, keevilan, serta senyumannya yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya hilang tak membekas di wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyunie…. waktunya makan malam," Teriakan sang ummalah yang mampu membuyarkan lamunan yeoja manis itu. Teriakan lengking ummanya dari lantai bawah, yang begitu menggema di seluruh rumahnya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menyeka lelehan bening yang tak terasa telah membasahi pipi chubbynya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kamar menuju meja makan di lantai bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Umma, aku sudah selesai." Ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri acara makan malamnya. Yang hanya ditatap dengan gurat bingung oleh kedua orang tuannya. Kyuhyun lalu melenggang pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Dan …

BRAKK..

"Apa yang terjadi pada uri Kyunie, Wonnie?" umma Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya pada appa Kyuhyun yang sama bingungnya akan kelakuan putri tunggalnya itu.

"Aku tidak tau ,Bummie. Uri Kyunnie tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya." Jawab Siwon sambil menafsir perubahan mood Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa Uri Kyunnie seperti itu ada hubungannya dengan Jung Changmin, Wonnie?" jawab Kibum mencoba menafsir apa yang telah terjadi pada putri tunggalnya dengan menghubungkan masalah putrinya dengan seorang **Jung Junior.**

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

**Anyeong, Meme imnida. Meme bawa FF baru tentang Changkyu couple *padahal Meme YJS loh!* abaikan. Ini hanya prolog dari FF terbaru Meme. Enjoy it!**

**Para Readers, Reviewers, Viewers, and others Meme mau ngucapin Big Thanks untuk kalian semua. Makasih udah ada yang ngasih Meme saran tentang FF Meme yang lain, Gomawo.**

***Tertarik dengan ceritanya? Kalau tertarik dan penasaran, Meme akan lanjutin ini FF. Kalau tidak, Meme delete aja!* Mind to review? #gak maksa**

**Don't copy!**

**See You^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Rainy Night**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Jessica Jung, Kim Junsu, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon.**

**Genre: Romance, A bit Angst, Friendship.**

**Desclaimer : Mereka semua adalah milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing. Meme disini hanya meminjam namanya saja. **

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke here. Banyak Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. OOC. Cerita murni karya Meme dan agak ambur adul untuk plotnya. Hehe ^^V. Bacanya pelan-pelan saja yah! #Woless :D**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Gak suka, Klik Back aja!**

**DON'T COPY!**

**_MeChwangie_**

"Apa yang terjadi pada uri Kyunie, Wonnie?" umma Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya pada appa Kyuhyun yang sama bingungnya akan kelakuan putri tunggalnya itu.

"Aku tidak tau ,Bummie. Uri Kyunnie tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya." Jawab Siwon sambil menafsir perubahan mood Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa uri Kyunnie seperti itu ada hubungannya dengan Jung Changmin, Wonnie?" jawab Kibum mencoba menafsir apa yang telah terjadi pada putri tunggalnya dengan menghubungkan masalah putrinya dengan seorang **Jung Junior.**

**Chapter 2**

Seorang yeoja tengah tertidur di meja belajarnya dengan pipi yang basah, bekas linangan air mata yang menetes dengan derasnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dengan posisi duduk, kepala ia sandarkan diatas meja dan dengan tangannya yang masih setia memegang bolpoint yang kemarin ia paksa untuk menulis seluruh isi hatinya di dalam buku kecil berwarna biru miliknya.

Tap..tap..tap..

Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar di luar kamar yeoja tersebut. Lama-lama langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dengan perasaan khawatir ia mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Tokk..tokk.. tokk..

"Kyunnie, apa kau sudah tidur Cagiya?" Teriak ummanya dari luar kamar Kyuhyun dengan suara sedikit lirih karena hari sudah hampir tengah malam.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar sang buah hati tercinta.

Dengan perasaan cemas akan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, Kibum pun berinisiatif memasuki kamar putrinya yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Dengan langkah pelan ia mendatangi sosok sang buah hati yang terlelap di meja belajarnya. 'Apa kau seperti ini gara-gara dia?' Kibum bergumam dalam hati. Ia menyeka bekas air mata di pipi chubby putrinya dengan sayang. Menutup buku catatan putrinya tanpa membacanya, karena ia tak mau mengikuti campur urusan anaknya. Biarlah dia yang yang akan cerita sendiri kepada Kibum.

Setelah itu Kibum keluar kamar untuk memanggil suaminya agar memindahkan Kyuhyun di Queen Bednya.

.

.

Sinar mentari menyapa dunia dengan cerahnya, tapi tak secerah wajah seorang yeoja yang kini tengah berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolahnya.

"Pagi, unnie." Sapa salah satu hoobae yang selalu menyapanya tiap hari itu.

"Pagi, Taeminnie." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Taemin langsung berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia tau, sunbae kesayangannya itu sedang ada masalah. Karena mata Kyuhyun yang tampak sembab.

Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya ke kelasnya yang berada di ujung sekolahnya ini. Baru satu langkah lagi ia akan memasuki kelasnya, tapi..

"Kyunnie,?" panggil teman Kyuhyun yang Kyuhyun ketahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ehh, Suie. Wae?" jawab Kyuhyun.

Suie atau Junsu itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di bangku yang tersedia di depan kelas mereka.

"Kyunnie, aku agak risih deh sama gelagat nya Jessica yang selalu berambisi membantumu untuk kembali ke pelukan si Jung pabbo itu." Junsu membuka percakapan. "Dan kau pernah bilang kalau Jessica itu mengenal si Jung pabbo itu lewat dunia maya kan?, Tapi apa? Kemaren itu aku lihat handphone Jessica ada name cont nya si Jung pabbo itu dengan name contact 'Chang—."

"Stop! Berhenti membicarakan si tiang itu. Aku mau masuk kelas, aku ada piket." Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Tes..tes..tes..

Bulir-bulir bening itu pun berhasil lolos dari mata cokelat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeka dengan kasar air matanya itu. Ia duduk di bangkunnya sambil memandang jendela sebelah bangkunnya yang langsung mengekspos pemandangan hijau di belakang sekolahnya itu.

"Pagi, Kyunnie." Jessica meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya *Jessica satu bangku sama Kyuhyun*.

"Pagi, Jess." Jawab Kyuhyun datar dengan pandangan masih terarah ke jendela kelas.

"Apa jendela itu lebih penting daripada aku yang notabenenya sahabatmu, Kyu?" Jawab Jessica sedikit geram. Jessica memang tidak suka jika ia mengajak seseorang berbicara tanpa menatap muka atau kita bisa nyebutnya Jessica tidak suka di cueki.

"Terserah kau lah, Jess." Setelah berbicara seperti itu Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, dan meninggalkan Jessica.

.

Jam pelajaran pun dimulai, Junsu nampak kebingungan mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Bukannya Kyuhyun tadi pamit masuk kelas, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun tidak ada di bangkunnya. Bangku depannya kosong, hanya ada Jessica saja.

"Jess, mana Kyuhyun? Kok dia tidak ada?"

"Mana ku tau?" hanya jawaban datar yang di dapat Junsu.

'Ada apa dengan Jessica? Padahal jarang sekali Jessica cuek padanya. Apa jessica berantem dengan Kyuhyun gara-gara aku tadi? Tuhan, emang Jessica sih pusat masalahnya'. Batin Junsu dalam hati.

Kringgg.. Kringgg..

Bel pulang berbunyi. Kyuhyun berjalan gontai di koridor kelas, yah Kyuhyun bolos sekolah hari ini. Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu bolosnya di atap sekolah, seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan menulis semua isi hatinya di buku biru miliknya itu dengan air mata yang pastinya menetes.

.

.

"Hey, Kyu!"

Panggil seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Yah Kyuhyun bisa menebak siapa dia.

"Kyuu, Kyuu, Kyuuu tadi kau kemana? Kau meninggalkan seluruh mata pelajaran."

"Apa urusanmu?" jawab Kyuhyun ketus tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekalipun, ia malah jalan lurus ke depan.

"yakk! Kyu! Aisshhh.." Junsu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi akan jawaban datar dari sahabatnya itu, bukan datar melainkan ketus.

.

.

"Hey, Jess kau apakan lagi Kyunie?" tanya Junsu tak sengaja saat melihat Jessica berjalan lesu keluar sekolah.

"Aku tak apa-apakan dia. Sebenarnya yang kau tanyakan itu aku bukan Kyuhyun." Jawab Jessica dengan tampang sebal.

"Eh, emang kenapa dengan kau?" tanya Junsu polos.

"Sebenarnya kau bego atau polos sih? Seharusnya kau tanya padaku seperti ini 'Jess, kau kenapa? Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padamu? Kau nampak sebal hari ini' Bukan malah aku yang kau tanya Suie Bebek yang imut?" Jawab Jessica sedikit emosi karena kepolosan atau kebegoan sahabatnya itu, Jessica tak peduli.

"Oh, ," Junsu sedang berOh.. ria. "Tapi, Jess tumben kau jalan kaki. Mana sopirmu?" tanya Junsu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mobilnya mogok. Lah, kau sendiri kenapa ikut-ikutan jalan kaki? Apa kekasihmu itu sedang berhemat BBM?" tanya Jessica sambil fokus menatap ponsel pinknya.

"Molla, Chunnie tak memberi tauku kalau dia sedang berhemat." Jawab Junsu polos.

"Ya Tuhan, Su! Kau itu pabbo yah? Jelas-jelas mobil kekasih jidatmu itu masih terparkir manis di tempat parkiran. Kau tak tau? Aissshh.. apa yang kau pikirkan?" jawab Jessica sambil melihat ekspresi Junsu yang nampak polos.

Tinn.. Tinnnnn

"Suie baby, ayo naik. Nanti kau capek kalau jalan kaki." Tawar Yoochun sambil keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tapi, Chunnie. Jessica bagaimana? Mobilnya mogok tuh." Jawab Junsu sambil memeluk lengan kekar kekasihnya.

"Tak apaaku jalan kaki saja, Suie." Jawab Jessica nampak bosan melihat adegan lovey dovey kedua sahabatnya itu.

"jangan sungkan deh Jess. Tak tau biasanya aja. Biasanya kau akan semangat dan duduk di jokbelakang bersama Kyuhyun. Ehhh, Kyuhyun kemana? Kok aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali?" tanya Yoochun kebingungan sambil mencari-cari dimana Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun sudah di jemput sopirnya, Chunnie. Ayolah Jess kita pulang bersama" Jawab Junsu dengan menarik-narik tangan Jessica.

"Ye, aku pulang bersama kalian." Jawab Jessica datar.

Mobil Yoochun pun melaju dengan sedikit kencang menyusuri jalanan Kota Seoul.

.

.

Brukk..

Kyuhyun melempar tasnya ke sofa hitam di dalam kamarnya. Dan Kyuhyun menuju Queen Bed hitam pekatnya dengan malas.

'Aissh', Kyuhyun mengacak rambut panjangnya dengan geram. Lalu Kyuhyun mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian santai. Kyuhyun menggunakan kaos hitam dengan celana pendek berwarna senada.

_**Neol wiihaeseo maeil utko**_

_**Neol wiihaeso gidohago...**_

_**Ni saenggage jamdeulko**_

_**Neol bureumyeo nunuel tteo...**_

Handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi. Ada satu pesan yang telah masuk. Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengambil Smartphone hitam miliknya yang tergeletak di meja nakasnya.

**From : Junsuie**

**To : Kyunnieee**

** Kyunnie, udah baca Tweet Jessica barusan?**

Dengan malas Kyuhyun pun membalas pesan singkat Junsu.

**From : Kyunnieee**

**To : Junsuie**

** Belum. Memang ada apa? -_-**

Hanya dengan beberapa menit, Smartphone Kyuhyun berbunyi lagi

**From : Junsuie**

**To : Kyunnieee**

** Bukalah Twittermu!**

Dengan malas Kyuhyun membuka Twitternya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun.

** Jessie_Ca**

**Image**

**Beautiful mommy**

Di dalam foto di tweet Jessica adalah foto dari siluet seseorang yang sedang memasak. Yah Kyuhyun sangat kenal dengan orang itu.

'Apa itu Joongie umma? Tidak mungkin kenapa Jessica menTweet foto Joongie umma?' Batin Kyuhyun berkecambuk. Lalu Kyuhyun melihat ada Tweet bari di home Twitternya.

** JJoongie**

** Senangnya^^ Bisa mengajari memasak*/* Like Like**

Yah, Tweet dari nyonya Jung ternyata. Kyuhyun makin membelalakkan matanya kala ia melihat tweet dari umma seseorang yang ia cintai. Tanpa Fav and Retweet Kyuhyun pun meLog Out Twitternya.

**From : Kyunnieee**

**To : Junsuie**

** Aku tau**

Hanya balasan singkat yang ia kirimkan ke Junsu. Air mata meleleh dari mata cokelatnya. Lalu ia menuliskan catatan di buku biru miliknya.

_**Jika kau menyukainya**_

_**Itu tidak akan menyakitiku**_

_**Tapi,**_

_**Kenapa kau merebutnya dariku?**_

_**Kau tau? Tanpa dia hidupku hancur.**_

_**Kau rebut perhatiannya, dan sekarang...**_

_**Kau rebut perhatian orang yang paling disayanginya.**_

Kyuhyun menutup buku biru miliknya. Ia mengusap kasar air mata yang terus jatuh dari mata cokelatnya. Dalam pikiran Kyuhyun ia harus kuat meski ia sakit.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie, waktunya bangun chagi." Teriak umma Kyuhyun dari luar kamar Kyuhyun.

"..." Tidak ada respon dari Kyuhyun. Umma Choi pun masuk kamar putri semata wayangnya itu.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya ke Dark Black Queen Bed Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih menggulung dirinya dalam selimut tebalnya. Kibum mencoba membuka selimut Kyuhyun dan membangunkannya.

"Kyunnie, Omo?" kaget Kibum. Kibum langsung menyentuh kening Kyuhuyun yang ternyata suhunya sangat panas. Kibum gegabah akan sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi pada putri semata wayangnya. Kibum adalah type umma yang protective.

Kibum pun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil kain dan baskom. Kibum akan mengkompres kening anaknya. Kibum pun panik. Setelah Kibum menaruh pengompres pada kening Kyuhyun, Kibum lalu membangunkan suaminya.

.

"Wonnie, bangun. Kyunnie sakit." Tanpa di komando 2 kali, Siwon langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Wae, Bummie?" tanya Siwon sedikit ngelantur.

"Badan Kyunnie panas. Telphone dokter Wonnie, ppali!" Suruh Kibum tak sabaran.

"Ne,ne.. Bummie." Siwon pun menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga Choi. Dan 15 menit lagi dokter pribadi Keluarga Choi akan tiba di rumah Choi Siwon.

.

Menurut dokter pribadi Choi a.k.a Dokter Lee. Kyuhyun hanya mengalami demam. Tapi Kyuhyun kondisinya sangat buruk, Dokter Lee mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini mengalami depresi berat yang menyebabkan daya tubuhnya lemah dan akhirnya down.

Kibum pun merasa lega akan keadaan putri semata wayangnya tersebut. Kibum akan merawat Kyuhyun sampai sembuh. Dan hari ini akhirnya Kyuhyun harus tidak masuk sekolah karena demamnya. Sementara di rumah Kibum dengan senantiasa merawat sang aegya lain lagi di sekolah Kyuhyun..

.

.

"Eh Jess, Kyuhyun tidak hadir. Kemana dia? Kemaren bolos dan sekarang tak sekolah?" tanya Junsu ke Jessica.

"Mana ku tau. Kyuhyun tidak memberi kabar ke aku kalau dia tak akan masuk." Jawab Jessica sedikit bingung.

"Emm, Kyunnie juga tak memberiku kabar. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan mantan namjachingunya itu?" dan sukses, Junsu telah sukses memancing ekspresi Jessica. Junsu tau Jessica kini nampak cemas kebingungan.

"Molla, sudahlah Suie. Ayo ke kantin." Ajak Jessica mengalihkan pembicaraan.

'Pembual' Batin Junsu dalam hati.

.

.

Eunghh, Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Lalu menyentuh keningnya 'panas' batinnya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Berarti dari tadi pagi Kyuhyun belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya yang ternyata terdapat sang umma yang telah terlelap. Kyuhyun tak mau mengganggu ummanya yang pasti kecapean karena sejak tadi pagi merawatnya. Kyuhyun pun mengambil ponselnya yang tak jauh berada dalam jangkaunnya.

** KyuChoi**

** Demam ("_")**

Kyuhyun telah membuat tweet baru di account twitternya. Lalu ia akan langsung meng Log Out Twitternya, Tapi.. ada balasan dari Tweet Kyuhyun.

** KyuChoi :Wae? Kyunnie sakit apa, chagi? **

Lalu Kyuhyun pun membalas Tweet seseorang yang juga ia sayang.

** Jjoongie :Gweacana, jumma. Kyunnie hanya demam. **

** KyuChoi :Kyunnie kan jarang sakit. Tapi kenapa Kyunnie sakit, chagi? **** Besok pagi umma kesana, ne?**

Kyuhyun hanya membaca reply tweet dari Nyonya Jung. Kyuhyun tak berniat membalas tweetnya. Kepala Kyuhyun seakan berkunang-kunang rasanya. Lalu Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

Pagi cerah menyapa dunia ini. Hari Sabtu adalah hari libur Nasional di Korea Selatan. Tepatnya hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Keadaan Kyuhyun pun tak kunjung pulih, demamnya pun semakin tinggi.

Sesuai janjinya Nyonya Jung menjenguk Kyuhyun pagi sekali. Nyonya Jung membawa bubur dan buah-buahan untuk Kyunnienya.

.

Tanpa dikomando Jung Jaejoong a.k.a Nyonya Jung memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Jaejoong sangat shock melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang memprihatinkan. Kyuhyun nampak pucat dan lemah. Padahal Kyuhyun sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang ceria dan sedikit evil.

"Kyunnie sayang sudah bangun?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang sedikit tirus.

"Ahjumma." Jawab Kyuhyun serak.

"Panggil 'Umma'." Sanggah Jaejoong.

"Joongie umma. Umma kenapa kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Umma kemarin malam kan berjanji akan menjenguk Kyunnie. Umma turut sedih akan keadaan Kyunnie. Umma tau masalah Kyunnie,kok." Jawab Jaejoong menahan air mata.

Tess..Tess..Tess air mata pun lolos dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Sssst, uljima nae sarang." Hibur Jaejoong sambil mengusap air mata Kyuhyun.

"Hikkss..Hiksss Joongie umma." Tangis Kyuhyun pun semakin pecah.

"Menagislah jika ini lebih baik sayang." Ucap Jaejoong dengan air mata yang berlinang-linang juga. Jaejoong adalah pribadi yang mudah tersentuh.

.

.

"Kyunnie,," Suara Kibum membuyarkan acara tangis-menangis Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

"Ada yang mencarimu." Sambung Kibum.

Jaejoong mencoba menghapus air matanya dan juga air mata Kyuhyun yang masih membasahi pipi mereka.

"Suruh dia masuk Kibummie." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit serak.

.

.

Tapp. Tapp...

"Kyunnie...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Anyeonghaseo! Meme imnida. Meme bawa lanjutan FF Rainy Night. Bagi siapa yang menunggu ini FF nah Meme udah bawain nih.*Ngarep. Ohh ya, ini username twitter buat para cast Meme bikin sendiri loh. Meski Meme bingung sendiri ma nih alur FF, karena kemaren Meme kehilangan feel. *Meme abis dapat masalah sama adek kelas Meme **** Hikss..hikss #Hibur Meme, ne?**

**Big Thanks buat all reviewers, viewers, readers, and other. Meme senang sekali ada yang suka sama FF Meme. Makasih untuk kakak-kakak yang udah review.**

**Emm, Meme galau nih. Minggu depan Meme udah ada BimBel. Udah mulai sibuk ma sekolah Meme. Dan Meme bakalan sulit buat update FF Meme yang masih discontinued. Bakalan pulang sore pula. Huffttt **** *sedikit curcol yah!**

**Oh yahh,, #HappyMiroticDay5th 26 September kemaren. Meme semakin luv sama oppadeul nihhhhh... **

**Meme juga turut prihatin sama maraknya Plagiator yang sedang berkeliaran. Kemaren-kemaren FF WonKyu yang di plagiat, dan Meme turut prihatin sama authornya. Dan kemaren ada info plagiator ngePlagiat FF YunJae juga. *Gak usah sebut merk. Ya Tuhan, Mana imaginasi kalian? *Meme takut nih. Don't COPY my FF ne! *PuppyEyes***

**Mind to Review? *Gak maksa. **

**See You^^**

**September 27, 2013**

**21:25**


End file.
